In disk-type braking arrangements in textile yarn tensioning devices, to avoid rapid wear of the surface of the brake disk from the traveling yarn, on the one hand, and to avoid the accumulation of lint or dirt between the brake disks, on the other hand, the brake disks are typically driven to rotate counter to the direction of yarn travel. In order to be able to transmit this drive from one disk to the other, a widely used provision is a central shaft that penetrates both brake disks and simultaneously can act as a cable-type friction brake.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that fibers and yarns can wrap around this shaft, and that the shaft or its lining, if it is additionally used as a cable-type friction brake, tends to become scored by the yarn over the course of time and hence rendered useless. Up to that time, the braking values vary gradually, causing a gradual deviation from the desired yarn tension values.
In German Patent Document DE 33 29 644 A1, for instance, a yarn tensioning device that does not have this kind of central shaft is described. To be capable of transmitting the rotation of one brake disk to the other, however, this known apparatus has a set of gears that is relatively complicated and expensive.